


Prompto Defenders! And a Rabid Beast.

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Comfort, Fighting, Hurt, Rabid Beasts (kind of), Violence, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: You'd think being best friends would make you almost a celebrity right? Unfortunately not everyone likes Prompto so close to the prince. A group of boys pin Prompto and give him a beating that he can't defend himself from without hurting someone. So it's up to Gladiolus to safe him and remind him he's worth defending.





	Prompto Defenders! And a Rabid Beast.

**Author's Note:**

> This took some REALLY weird turns okay? Just love Prompto he needs it. And please any input is wonderful! I don't have someone to proof read (I guess it's called a beta now?) so I did the best I could.

It started as a normal Saturday for Prompto; another trip to the convenience store once the silence of being home alone got to be too much, to pick up things he really had no need of. A bottle of soda and a bag of chips, he could have the extra calories with all his training with Noctis and Gladiolus he reasoned. There was also a few comics in his bag, for when he hung out with Noctis next. Sitting in silence with him was nice, much better than being alone and thinking he thought. 

Even with Gladiolus and Iris the silence was nice, if not short lived in the Amicitia household. The thought made him grin, how involved with each other the siblings were. He was a little jealous of the two, but spending time with them still felt comforting. Almost as if he belonged, at least for a few fleeting moments.

Shaking his head, Prompto reached into the bag, pulling out his soda and twisting off the cap for a drink. The blond was debating on going home or stopping by a park somewhere to take more photos and missed the small group of boys that came to surround him. Prompto flailed as he tripped over one of the boy’s out stretched foot, soda pouring out onto the concrete around him, the bag of chips popping open peppering the ground and crushing into the cover of his comics. 

Despite the obviousness in the situation, Prompto grinned his goofy grin and looked up at the guy, “Hey, sorry about that, guess I should pay more attention to where I’m going, huh?” Carefully getting up from the ground, Prompto had made it to his knees before he felt something push on his shoulder, knocking him back. The others began to snicker to themselves, as Prompto did his best to keep up a happy face, moving again to get to his feet. This time they let him, and he dusted off the seat of his pants from the last fall.

Keeping up his smiling facade, Prompto took a step to pick up his bag, bending over to grab it he felt pain shoot through his face and he stumbled back again. Blinking away the tears that filled his eyes, Prompto could feel the blood start to run from his nose. Still smiling, he rested a hand behind his head before speaking, “Man, I am clumsy today.” Wincing as he tried to wipe the blood from his nose, it was already starting to drip down his shirt. 

Before he could complain about how hard it was to wash out blood, another fist came flying at his face. Eyes wide, Prompto quickly stepped aside as they rushed passed him, bumping into one of the others who quickly shoved him back into the circle of teenage boys.

“Must be nice, being the royal pity case,” one of them sneered, lashing out again. This time, Prompto ducked and slid to the side as they fell onto another of their little group. His heart picked up, a jack hammer resting in his chest, pounding against his rib cage. People had attacked him before because he was friends with the prince, but never had this many attacked at once. There was no talking his way out of it this time. Prompto pondered why people hated him being Noctis’ friend for a brief moment before a fist came for his sternum. In a moment of panic he remembered what Gladiolus had taught him, crossing his hands one over the other, pushing the fist down and away from him. The force brought the offender stumbling by him, his hand balled up into a fist. Gladiolus had taught him to bring his fist down as they went by to send them sprawling to the ground, but his hands relaxed before he could raise them. Prompto just wanted to avoid getting hurt, hurting someone else wasn’t going to be worth it he thought, stumbling away from another blow that grazed by his cheek, stinging as the blood still flowed. 

A sharp pain bloomed across the back of his head and he stumbled forward, uneasy. Prompto’s vision blurred as he tried to keep on his feet. On his left, one of them had begun to charge at him again, he needed to move. Trying to step forward and get out of the way, Prompto fell forward instead. Rolling his right shoulder and tucking his head to his chest he had managed to roll back to his feet instead of landing on his face, though he winced when he felt his boot connect with his attackers jaw. Prompto had tried so hard to avoid hurting anyone, but a simple act of protecting himself had caused him to fail. Trying to break through two of the boys, he wanted to get away, but two arms came out in front of him. Trying to duck under them, he felt a rough tug as a fist took hold of his hair, pulling at still tender skin. 

As Prompto fell backwards, he couldn’t resist a small laugh and thought aloud, “I thought pulling hair was a girl thing.” Barely were the words past his lips when the air left his lungs, the biggest of the teens falling to sit on his stomach.

“You’ve got a pretty loud mouth for a little shit that hides behind the crown,” They spit out before running a fist into Prompto’s jaw, the pain burned through him as it pulsed. Prompto knew he was screwed, and knew his greatest weakness when he was in a bad spot was his voice.

“Aw, you think I have a pretty mouth?” Prompto chuckled, trying to turn his head and spit out the blood that was starting to pool in his mouth. There was no reply, aside from a boot crashing into his ribs, he swore he heard a cracking noise at the impact. Struggling, Prompto tried to get free, but was only rewarded with another strike to the face. Prompto’s blood was on the other guy’s knuckles, he was unsure if it came from his nose that he was pretty sure was still bleeding, or if they had managed to split open his jaw. The fist drew back again, and Prompto closed his eyes, waiting for the next blow. At this point he knew the best thing he could do was wait until they got bored and left him. 

The pain never came. Prompto cracked open an eye, and saw a look of terror on his attackers face. Following his gaze, a large dark hand wrapped around and dwarfed the teen’s. The hand was attached to an arm covered in feathers made of ink. Prompto’s stomach sank, he knew that tattoo, and who it was on. He had hoped that no one would of had to see this, let alone think they needed to waste their time protecting him. Before Prompto could try to talked Gladiolus out of defending him, his other hand, a fist, came crashing into the face of the young man on top of him, sending him to the ground. Another tried to charge at Gladiolus, but was stopped when his boot dug into his diaphragm, leaving him to gasp for breath.

There was a small moment where everything was still, before they all scrambled away, dispersing into the street and side walk. After another breath, Gladiolus let out a loud laugh, turning to help Prompto to his feet, “Damn they scare easy, you must have been going too soft on 'em.” Taking the outstretched hand, Prompto yelped in pain as he felt his ribs shift in his chest.

Gladiolus nearly dropped him at the sound, quickly letting go and hovering to make sure he could stand. That was the first time he had taken a proper look at Prompto and saw what a sorry state he was in. The smug look and laughter had vanished and was replaced with worry, it made Prompto’s stomach wretch. All he was good for was making people upset he thought to himself, it would have been better if he had stayed inside, alone. Prompto felt the larger man gently ease him to his car, that was still running, door open. It made the blond cringe, Gladiolus must have noticed it was him on the ground when he was driving by, and jumped out of the car.

Raising his hands, Prompto tried to convince his friend that he was alright, but it was hard to talk around the blood. No good, Gladiolus, gently, forced him into the car, slipping in next to him in the drivers seat. Once he was in, the larger of the two noticed Prompto’s belt still undone. Without a word, he leaned over and fastened it, better safe than sorry in his condition, before driving off.

The ride was silent, Prompto saw Gladiolus cast his eyes on him every few minutes to make sure he was alright, but right then he was just too worn down to keep up the charade of being chipper. His ribs were screaming, and his face was tittering between being completely numb, and being the worst pain he had ever felt, he still felt dizzy from the blow to the back of his head. Prompto was mostly sure he was safe from a concussion, but the pounding could stop any time now. 

Once the car stopped, Prompto finally took a look around, and saw a familiar house, and an even more familiar girl standing at the gate, arms crossed over her chest. Prompto heard his friend sigh, and smiled a little, Gladiolus must have been late, but the smile faded when he remembered, it was his fault. Another thing he messed up, just today.

Stepping out of the car, the larger man ignored his sister a moment, as he moved to help Prompto out of his car. Iris’ complaints quickly ended at seeing the blood on Prompto’s shirt, and smearing his face. Pushing the gate open, she ran to them, placing a hand on his side to help, but only earned a sharp intake of breath and he bit his lip, not wanting to scream. Gently, the siblings brought Prompto inside and sat him on the couch. As soon as he was seated, Iris ran up the stairs, something about a med-kit, but Prompto was too focused on the pain to hear.

Then large hands were on him, carefully turning his head to each side, they both winced. Speaking softly, Gladiolus carefully looked over all the cuts on his face, “What happened back there, Prompto? You took one hell of a beating.” Prompto just shrugged a little, trying to avoid the larger man’s stare. The silence dragged on, and soon he gave in with a heavy sigh.

“I got jumped, obviously,” Prompto licked his lips, the copper like taste of blood filled his mouth again and he tried not to grimace.

“Punishment for being Noctis’ friend. ‘The royal pity case’.” He let out a breath of a laugh, wincing as his ribs seemed to creak. Before he could go on, Iris had returned carrying a large case, nearly dropping it on her brothers feet. Opening it up, she pulled out the shelves, reveling far too much medical equipment than would seem necessary for a home, but as the king’s shield, Prompto supposed it was almost enough. Opening a box that almost looked like baby wipes, Iris pulled out a damp sheet and brought it to his face. Carefully over his jaw, Iris uncovered two splits in the skin around his jaw, both siblings winced at the sight. Reaching up near his cheeks, she stopped when Prompto let out a yelp of pain, pulling away.

“Maybe we should take him to a doctor, Gladdy. His nose is obviously broken, and maybe a rib. And he probably needs stitches for his face.” As Iris spoke, Prompto panicked. He was causing far to much trouble for people today. Raising his hands he waved them in front of him and tried to stand. Gladiolus quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down as he began to babble, “No, no it’s fine really! I can take care of it myself, promise! You guys are worried over nothing, honest!” Iris was neither impressed or amused, choosing to simply press the cloth back to his face watching him yelp again.

“You’re not fine, but we have butterfly bandages for your face and those should do just fine. It’s your ribs I’m worried about,” As he spoke, Gladiolus reached for Prompto’s tank top, ready to pull it over his head, but Prompto pleading grabbed at the other’s hands, trying to push them away. Shaking his head, he tried to ignore the dizzy sensation, “Please don’t, I’m fine I promise.” Holding onto the edge of his tank, Prompto looked pleadingly to the two. They couldn’t see his stretch marks, no one should ever see them. 

Gladiolus debating on pushing his friend’s hands away and ripping the top off, with the blood he had no chance at guessing the extent of the damage, but the look in Prompto’s eyes made him drop his hands. As the other relaxed a little, Gladiolus spoke again, “Iris is going to clean up your face then you’re going to take a shower. I’ll find you something to wear, that isn’t going to continue to ruin our couch.” While the siblings gave each other amused looks, Prompto tallied off more reasons he was nothing but a burden to everyone around him, he missed Gladiolus stand up and go up the stairs.

As gently as possible Iris cleaned up Prompto’s face before pulling out the alcohol, looking sheepishly to the blond, “This is probably going to sting, okay?” Prompto laughed, shaking his head, the dizzy feeling was going away, he felt a lot better about that. Turning his face so she could easily get to his jaw. 

“It can’t hurt anymore than anything else today, go for it.” He was wrong, crying out as the liquid hit his face, “Ow, ow ow ow! I thought this stuff was supposed to help not make it worse! It’s eating my face off!” Iris laughed as he tried to wiggle away from the offending liquid. When he had moved to far away, she simply stood up, leaning over him to continue cleaning his face.

“If it hurts it’s working, that’s what dad always says.” Tilting her head to get a little closer, she made sure everything was clean before she sat back down, digging into the large case, “And you shouldn’t be picking fights with a group of boys, than you wouldn’t be so banged up anyway.” That made Prompto laugh a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck as his other hand took the offered pain killers. Popping them in his mouth quickly, and swallowing before she could offer water.

“I didn’t start the fight though, I was just walking back home from getting some snacks.” Iris looked at him, a hand resting on her hip. He raised his hands in defense, “Promise! I don’t start fights, even if I seem to end up in a lot of them lately.” Sighing, Prompto slouched against the couch, wincing as it hurt his ribs. There had been far too many fights lately, but this was the first time he had gotten stuck and hurt so badly. When there was only one or two it was easy to run away, but this time there were too many. 

Doing his best to hold still, Prompto let Iris put the small bandages on his face, closing the wounds on his face. The rest had finally stopped bleeding, leaving his face at least clean, when Gladiolus called from the top of the stairs, “The shower’s ready, first door on your right, get up here once she’s done with you.” Slapping his legs, Prompto stood, refusing to hold his side, “Well, I guess that’s my cue.” Giving the younger Amicitia a wink and a grin, he turned to the stairs, “Thanks for the help, Iris. I appreciate it.”

Once Prompto was in the bathroom, he let out a long sigh, leaning his head against the door. Trouble, Prompto was nothing but trouble for everyone around him. With a small groan, he pushed himself off the wall, peeling his shirt off over his head. As he laid the shirt down on the edge of the sink, he watched red stick to the counter, before looking into the mirror in front of him. The skin around his ribs was dark, bruising, and he hoped that was all it was, but even than, there was nothing a doctor could do about it anyway, so he supposed it didn’t much matter. Making quick work of the rest of his clothes he wrapped his pants around his shirt to keep from making any more of a mess. 

The shower felt good, the hot water rolling over his back, easing muscles he hadn’t noticed were tight. Tipping his head back, Prompto carefully washed his hair, avoiding getting water on the bandages on his face. As he began washing the blood off, he started to replay everything in his head. Leaning against the wall of the shower, he slowly slid down, tears burning his eyes. Carefully he covered his mouth, trying to choke back sobs. Everything hurt, he felt terrible, and terribly useless. Not one but two people had to take care of him because he could hardly care for himself. 

There was a knock on the door, but Prompto took no note of it, or of Gladiolus’ voice, “Hey, Prom, I’ve got you a change of clothes. They’re mine, but too small for me so maybe they’ll be alright.” Cracking the door open, he put the clothes down on the sink, on the other side from Prompto’s bloody ones. Before he could reach for the old clothes, Gladiolus glanced and saw his friend was slumped in the shower. Swinging the door all the way open, he quickly moved to the shower, ready to pull the door open.

“Prompto. Prompto are you alright?” His voice was panicked as he tried to open the shower door. The sudden commotion roused Prompto from his thoughts, and quickly grabbed the door, trying to hold it closed, seeing the wavering image of Gladiolus on the other side. Scrambling to his feet, he leaned against the door, trying not to shout, but his own voice was panicked, as tears still fell down his face.

“It’s okay, Gladio! I’m alright, I just, I just wanted to sit for a second. I’m alright, it’s okay, I promise!” The tugging on the door stopped, and Gladiolus let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Prompto still leaned against the door, afraid it might come open regardless, letting out a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto’s voice was hardly more than a whisper, easy to miss over the sound of running water, but Gladiolus heard him.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, it’s not your fault some assholes thought ganging up on you was a good idea.” Gladiolus leaned against the wall near the shower, crossing his arms across his chest, “would have been better if you had a chance to get a couple licks in though. Bet that would have sent them running.” He chuckled a bit to himself. Prompto may not have been much of a fighter yet, but he was doing a lot better than Gladiolus had expected when he started training with him. 

“I had a chance, but I couldn’t do it. I tried to get away, normally I can, but there was too many of them this time and I couldn’t do it. I can’t do anything right, I guess.” He tried to bite it back, but a small sob still managed to get away from him. More things he messed up at, dragging Gladiolus down with him. The lager man sighed, leaning his head back against the wall as he listened to Prompto.

“Why? You’re more than capable of fighting, Prompto. I know, I’ve seen it. Just because you struggle to keep up with me and Noctis, doesn’t mean you’re a bad fighter. You hold your own pretty well for someone who’s only just learning.” At first Prompto stayed silent, shaking his head behind the glass. Of course Gladiolus misunderstood, he was Gladiolus Amicitia, the king’s shield. He was someone, someone important. Taking in a shaky breath, Prompto tried again.

“No, I can’t fight them, can’t hurt them. I don’t want to hurt anyone, it’s not fair to them. I-I’m not worth,” Prompto trailed off, words failing him as he leaned his forehead against the glass. It took longer than Gladiolus would have liked to understand what the younger was saying, but it sunk in before too long. Prompto thought so little of himself, the idea made him a little sick. Gladiolus sighed, pushing himself off the wall and resting a hand on the top of the shower, though he made no attempts to open it this time.

“It’s a fight Prompto, it’s not meant to be fair. You’ve just as much right to defend yourself as anyone else.” Moving away Gladiolus grabbed Prompto’s bloody clothes and went to the door, stopping one more time, talking over his shoulder, “Hurry up and finish your shower. Iris is making spicy curry.”

The idea of food, one of his favorites no less, was appealing. Quickly finishing his shower, Prompto thought over what Gladiolus had said, about being allowed to defend himself. Drying his hair, he winced a little as the towel flopped against his nose, it was swelling, and he bet the middle of his face was getting darker. Yep, he thought to himself as he looked up into the mirror in front of him, after using the towel to wipe it off. 

Grabbing Gladiolus’ clothes, he gave them a quick once over, a tank top, he was pretty sure he could wear as a dress, and sweat pants that he was grateful come with a string to make them tighter. Slipping on the dark blue top and grey sweats, Prompto tied them as tight as he could, and rolled them once on his hips, trying to keep the from dragging on the floor. He tugged at the tank top and grinned, he was right it came passed his rear and hung loosely, exposing the bruising on his side. Too small for Gladiolus the thought made Prompto feel like a speck by comparison, as he reached for the door. 

Walking back down the stairs, the warm smell of curry, the spices lingering around him, filled the air. Looking around, Gladiolus was already sitting the table, as Iris finished up the dish. He walked over to Gladiolus trying to help, “It smells amazing, Iris.” Before he could reach for the flat wear in Gladiolus’ hands, he grabbed his wrist, pull up the arm, looking at the bruising that was starting on his side.

“That looks pretty nasty, you sure you don’t want a doctor?” Prompto shook his head, taking his wrist back, “Nah, nothing they can do but give me pain meds anyway.” Prompto laughed before continuing, “Can you imagine, me strung out on heavy duty pain meds?” Gladiolus laughed, finishing the table, “No kidding, you might actually make sense.” Prompto flailed and made a noise in protest before he was nudged into a seat by Gladiolus. Both boys laughed as Iris came to dish out their meals, before sitting in her own chair. 

Looking down at his plate, Prompto saw the green chili curry sauce poured over rice and smiled. Taking a spoonful to his mouth, he looked to Iris before taking a bite, “One of my favorites, you must be a mind reader, Iris.” The spice was strong, much hotter than he normally had, Prompto thought it was perfect. Humming happily, Prompto quickly took another bite, enjoying the heat.

Watching Prompto, Gladiolus laughed quietly to himself before taking a bite for himself. The heat poured through him, and Gladiolus started coughing, trying to catch his breath. Iris quickly jumped up from the table, smacking her brother’s back, while Prompto tried not to laugh, “Little hot there for ya, Gladdy?”

His laughter stopped when Gladiolus reached for his glass of water, quickly downing the glass. Prompto tried to grab it away, but the glass was empty before he could wrap his fingers around it, “No way! You don’t drink water after spice man, it makes it worse!” The older’s eyes went wide as he coughed again, trying to breath, and gagging. 

Iris was trying not to cry as she watched her brother run to the sink, heaving, and Prompto jumped from his seat. He took the now empty water glass and ran to their fridge, swinging it open quickly. Prompto cursed to himself before slamming it closed, “You don’t have any milk, how do you guys not have milk?”

“Dad said he was going to get some after work,” Iris spoke, trying not to cry, “Is Gladdy going to be okay?” 

“O-of course he will!” Prompto imagined this was a bad time to mention some of the horror stories from eating things too spicy, the curry really wasn’t that hot, he hoped. Moving to their cupboards, Prompto started opening them at random, bumbling through them one after the other. 

“Sugar! We need to get him to eat some sugar, that’ll help. Or alcohol, that works too.” The blond stopped looking over to Gladiolus still hanging off the sink and thought out loud, “Are you old enough to drink yet?” But his thought was cut off as Iris pulled out a sugar container and putting it by Prompto, before going to the fridge.

“There’s sugar, I’ll get Gladdy one of dad’s beers, I don’t think he’ll mind one.” Laughing, Prompto put a hand on the youngest’s shoulders, stopping her from opening the door.

“Ah no, beer is bad. Liquor is better, but” He exclaimed, holding up the sugar and flipping off the lid, “We have sugar, Gladio is safe!” Grabbing the last unused spoon from the near by table, Prompto quickly dug into the bowl and brought a heaping spoonful to Gladiolus’ mouth, who took it without question, churning it over im his mouth. When the first bit only eased the burn slightly, Gladiolus reached his hand into the sugar bowl, taking a fistful into his mouth. Waving his arms, and trying his best not to laugh, Prompto grabbed the bowl, pulling it away.

“Hold on Gladio! Don’t eat the whole bowl or you’re just going to have a worse stomach ache!” Prompto laughed out, stepping away from a reaching Gladiolus. Said Amicitia looked vaguely like a rabid beast, foaming at the mouth as sugar fell from his lips, unable to keep it all in. Behind Prompto, Iris giggled, handing Prompto his prized possession. With a grin, he knew what she wanted and quickly raised the camera to his face, focusing on Gladiolus.

“Say chili!” Prompto sang, snapping the picture, quickly running away, making sure to keep Iris ahead of him, and safe. Gladiolus may have been laughing, but Prompto couldn’t tell with the sugar in his mouth, he thought it may have been a growl as be ran after the other two arms raised over his head. Laughing, the other two ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, trying to keep Gladiolus on the opposite side of the couch.

Prompto continued to take pictures as they danced around the couch, hoping at least some of them would turn out. Suddenly Gladiolus jumped onto the cushions of the couch, closing the distance, arms swinging down at the other two. Prompto took hold of Iris, dragging her away just in time to miss the hands reaching out for her. Both screamed as they began to run again.

“Outside!” Yelled Prompto, moving to quickly open the sliding glass door to the back yard, following a step behind Iris and closing it behind him. The other was hot on their heels, opening the door just as they stepped off the ledge of the porch and running into the yard. All of the running was making Prompto’s rib ache, but he pushed on, laughing as he ran behind Iris. Before any of them knew it, the trio had made it to the far corner of the fenced in yard, leaving no escape for Iris and Prompto.

“Oh no! This is it Iris!” Laughing, Prompto grabbed Iris again, using his body as a shield from her brother. Large hands wrapped around his shoulders, shaking from laughter. Gladiolus reached between them, grabbing Prompto’s camera, and quickly taking a picture of the two, huddled together in the corner. 

“There, now we’re even.” Gladiolus chuckled, looking over the picture, both Iris and Prompto were bent down against the fence. Prompto’s arms were wrapped defensively around Iris, only the top of her head and eyes were visible as she stared into the camera.

Carefully, Prompto stood, obviously favoring his wounded side, before holding a hand out for Iris, helping her to her feet. Giggling again, Iris, carefully, wrapped her arms around Prompto’s neck wrapping him in a hug.

“My hero! I’ve been saved from the rabid Gladdy!” Cheered Iris, bouncing happily as Prompto laughed, wrapping his own arms around her in a friendly hug. Gladiolus joined in, resting a hand on his shoulder, handing back the camera. His voice was slightly distorted as he tried to work the last of the sugar out of his mouth, the burning long since past, “Aye, Prompto saves the day! With a cure for your curry to boot!” 

Stepping from Prompto, Iris put her arms on her hip, glaring at her brother, but Prompto beat her to the punch turning as he spoke to Gladiolus.

“Hey, it’s not her fault you couldn’t handle the heat, Gladio!” Prompto chuckled, ducking to avoid the false swipe Gladiolus made at him, grinning wide. Slowly the three made it back into the house, laughing at themselves as they did. Prompto beamed as he tried to bounce around the siblings, though the pain in his rib made it difficult. Even if it was simple, and mostly in play, it felt good to feel useful to someone, two people even today. Stepping in behind the siblings, he shut the door behind them, musing if that was how they felt helping him, but his thoughts were cut short when he saw Mr. Amicitia himself, standing in the living room milk in hand and staring at a blood stained couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was weird! But some how I imagine that's not too far out of the norm for the Amicitia household. Please leave your mark! A kudos or a comment would be great guys! I love input!


End file.
